pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Edmund Clarence Stedman
Edmund Clarence Stedman (October 8, 1833 - January 18, 1908) was an American poet, critic, and essayist. Life Stedman was was born in Hartford, Connecticut. He studied two years at Yale University, and then became a journalist in New York City, especially on the staffs of the Tribune and World, for which latter paper he served as field correspondent during the first years of the Civil War. As opportunity offered, he studied law and was for a time private secretary to Attorney-General Bates at Washington, and was a member of the New York Stock Exchange in Wall Street from 1865 to 1900. His first book, Poems, Lyrical and Idyllic, appeared in 1860, followed by successive volumes of similar character, and by collected editions of his verse in 1873, 1884 and 1897. His longer poems are Alice of Monmouth: an Idyl of the Great War (1864); The Blameless Prince (1869), an allegory of good deeds, supposed to have been remotely suggested by the life of Prince Albert; and an elaborate commemorative ode on Nathaniel Hawthorne, read before the Harvard Phi Beta Kappa Society in 1877. As an editor he put forth a volume of Cameos from Walter Savage Landor (with Thomas Bailey Aldrich, 1874); a large Library of (selections from) American Literature (with Ellen M Hutchinson, 11 vols, 1888-1890); a Victorian Anthology (1895); and an American Anthology, 1787-1899 (1900); the two last-named volumes being ancillary to a detailed and comprehensive critical study in prose of the whole body of English poetry from 1837, and of American poetry of the 19th century. This study appeared in separate chapters in Scribner's Monthly now the Century Magazine, and was reissued, with enlargements, in the volumes entitled Victorian Poets (1875; continued to the Jubilee year in the edition of 1887) and Poets of America (1885), the two works forming the most symmetrical body of literary criticism yet published in the United States. Their value is increased by the treatise on The Nature and Elements of Poetry (Boston, 1892) a work of great critical insight as well as technical knowledge. Stedman edited, with Ellen M. Hutchinson, A Library of American Literature (eleven volumes, 1888-90); and, with George E. Woodberry, the Works of Edgar Allan Poe (ten volumes, 1895). Writing After the death of James Russell Lowell, Stedman had perhaps the leading place among American poets and critics. An idyllic atmosphere is the prevalent characteristic of his longer pieces, while the lyric tone is never absent from his songs, ballads and poems of reflection or fancy. Recognition In 1904, Edmund Clarence Stedman was one of the first seven chosen for membership in the American Academy of Arts and Letters. Publications Poetry * The Poems of Edmund Clarence Stedman. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1908.Poem Info, Mors Benefica, Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Apr. 15, 2012. Edited * A Victorian Anthology, 1837–1895. Cambridge: Riverside Press, 1895.A Victorian Anthology, 1837–1895, Bartleby.com, Web, Apr. 15, 2012. * An American Anthology, 1787–1900. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1900.An American Anthology, 1787–1900, Bartleby.com, Web, Apr. 15, 2012. Letters * Stedman and Gould, Life and Letters of Edmund Clarence Stedman. two volumes, New York, 1910. See also * List of U.S. poets References * * Notes External links *Selected Poetry of Edmund Clarence Stedman (1833-1908) (2 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *Edmund Clarence Stedman at PoemHunter. Category:1833 births Category:1908 deaths Category:American poets Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:American essayists Category:People from Hartford, Connecticut Category:19th-century poets Category:Poetry anthologists Category:English-language poets Category:Poets